Bitter Sweetness
by twilightluvr21
Summary: What if Breaking Dawn didnt happen the way it did. In this story, Jacob hates Renesmee and leaves them. What if he imprints on someone else and Bella gets jealous and comes after the girl to try to kill her. Read to find out! :
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to rip the monster apart. Tear her in little tiny pieces. She had ruined everything and she didn't deserve to live. Because of her everything would be different now. Bella was dead, but if she came back, she wouldn't even be the same. Just another leech. Thinking about everything now made me want to kill the monster even more and I would do it.

I could feel myself walking towards them, ready to tear the thing apart. I was an inch away from them when I heard someone come downstairs. It was her and him. She was different, not the same. She looked at me with red furious eyes, and before I knew it she was in front of me, Edward blocking the monster and Rosalie.

"What's wrong with you?" she yelled at me. That second I knew that Edward had probably read my mind and told her everything.

"She doesn't deserve to live, look at what she's done!" I yelled back at her, furious.

"That's our business and you won't touch her!" I could see she was already too mad.

I knew that I had nothing left to do here. Why I even here, everthing was was different now. I wanted to go back to Sam's pack. Being alpha had no point. Maybe I should've let Sam kill them or at least the monster. Before I knew it , I was already phased and Seth and Leah were running next to me.

_What's wrong Jacob? _Seth said.

_We have nothing left to do here. Were going back to Sam's pack, there's no reason for me to be alpha anymore. _I answered back. I knew that they were going to be against it.

_But why? What happened? Do we really have to go back? _Seth said acting like a two year old wanting to get his way.

_I won't come. _Leah said madly, like she was ready to fight.

_We're going back, no exceptions. _I answered back to both of them and after that they didn't say anything. We just ran to the place we knew Sam would be.

**A/N: Hey guys ok so basically instead of what happens in Breaking Dawn, Jacob hates Renesmee and leaves them. He wants to go back to Sam's pack. I know this chapter might not have been that interesting but it's going to be more interesting later on in the story probably starting off from the next chapter. So please review! It doesn't matter if it's bad or good comments, I want to read both, so pleassseeee review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

We found Sam in the middle of the forest alone, phased in his wolf form. I went by the trees in the forest to change, since Sam couldn't hear our thoughts anymore. When I came back I was in human form.

"We want to join back in your pack." I started. "There's no reason for me to be alpha anymore and were sorry. Would you let us join back in your pack?" I said. Hopefully he would say yes. I wouldn't know what to do if I stayed alpha.

Sam turned and went by the trees where I went to change. When he came back his expression was surprised.

"What changed your mind?" he asked.

"Long story short. We had no reason to be there anymore, everything is different now. We have nothing to do with them anymore, and we want to join back in your pack." I answered to him.

He took a long minute to think about it. After that all he did was smile.

"Sure were glad to have you guys back" he said with a huge smile on his face.

I was even gladder that he accepted us, so was Seth. But Leah, not so much, I could hear her growl softly.

Both of us phased back into wolf form and it was shocking to hear his thoughts again. We were one pack now.

"_Hey Sam what happened? How come I could hear Jacobs's thoughts again?"_ Jared said.

"_Yeah, did something change?"_ Paul said afterwards.

"_Yeah, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Embry, and Quil have d ecided to join our pack again" _Sam said happily.

"_No way! That's awesome" _Jared said.

"_I knew you guys would be back." _ Paul chuckled.

"_Well were glad to be back" _I answered back with happiness in my voice.

" _Oh yeah, were having a small party-gathering at Kim's place you guys should come" _Jared said.

"_I'm in"_ Seth said. I could see that he had no problem coming back to the pack, but Leah didn't take it too well.

" _Sure we'll be there." _I answered back.

**A/N- Ok so in this chapter they basically join the pack again. And Jared had imprinted on a girl named Kim in one of the Twilight books. So the party is going to be at her place. Next chapter is the party and something is going to happen. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so this chapter is going to be the party and something is going to happen please read and review! : )**

It had been so long since I'd been here. When I walked in the house no one was home. There was a note on the counter from Billy.

_Dear Jacob, _

_If you ever come back home I just wanted to let you know that I went fishing with Charlie for the day._

_ Love,_

_ Dad_

I dropped the note on the counter and took a quick shower. When I was ready to leave the room someone honked outside. It was Embry and Quil. I locked the doors and ran outside.

"Hey guys what are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"We thought we could all go together." Seth yelled from the back seat.

"Sure let's go." I said to them and sat in the middle of Leah and Seth. The ride to Kim's house wasn't that long. When we got out of the car, there were 3 more cars parked in the driveway.

When we walked in the house, there was a smell of blueberry muffins and hot pizza. Looked like it was just the pack and Emily and Kim.

Jared welcomed us in with Kim next to him.

"Hey guys I'm so glad you guys could come." Kim said with a smile on her face. Her hair falling down on her back.

"Well there's food so, were here" Embry said with Seth laughing in the background.

"I want you guys to meet my best friend Anastasia." Kim said. She pulled someone's arm and brought her next to her so we could see her. She had long black curly hair, her fine curls falling on her back. Her eye color was hazel and she had pale skin. Her lips were a lush pink color. All the fine details made her beautiful and she was.

But something happened the second I saw her. When Kim was pulling her arm to bring her in, my stomach knotted up, and hands got sweaty. What was happening?

The second I saw her face, my heart sank. Her eyes looked shocked when she saw me. All I saw was her in the whole room.

Did I imprint…again?

**A/N: Hey guys ok so I hope you guys liked this chapter. Though I'm sorry it's so short, I'll try to make the other chapters longer. Please review! : )**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey looks like Jacob has his eye on someone" Seth joked.

They all laughed.

"Seriously again?" Leah said annoyed, "Hopefully this one won't be as bad as Bella"

They all continued laughing.

Later on during the day we sat on the couch and started playing games. Anastasia was next to me the whole time and I got to know her better. She was fun and she was funny. She wasn't like the others. She was different.

We started playing charades and had to pick our partners.

"Alright Jake your turn, who do you want as your partner?" Jared asked.

"Hmm… I'll pick Anastasia." I said, hoping she would accept. But when I said her name she smiled and looked happy so I took that as a yes.

Throughout the game, everyone had a great time, but I was more curious in Anastasia, knowing more about her. At the end, Sam and Emily won the game. It was becoming dark outside and that meant that I would have to say good-bye to Anastasia soon, but I would see her again, I mean I had too, I imprinted on her.

She made me forget about everything that made me mad earlier today. I didn't care about _them _anymore; I hated _her_, and wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

"Well I got to go." Anastasia said. And the moment came, for some reason my heart felt like it crushed. It felt like I wasn't going to see her anymore.

I looked up and saw her going around giving a hug to everyone and then my turn. She smelled nice, her hair like strawberries. I inhaled her sweet scent, and walked outside with her.

"Hey can I get your number." I asked her outside.

"Sure are you ready?" She asked, with happiness in her voice.

"Yup." I opened my phone ready to write the number.

"K its 555-2943." She said.

"Well aren't you going to tell me yours? " She said amused.

I chuckled. "Right, sorry I forgot."

"Are you ready" I asked her.

"Mhm." She said.

"555-6512" I said.

"Great, then I guess I'll see you" She said with a smile on her face, as she came to hug me again.

There was relief in me that I would see her again.

**A/N : K guys what did you guys think of this chapter, please review and let me know! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

APOV (Anastasia's point of view)

What happened yesterday? I sat up on my bed. Was it all a dream? I quickly ran to get my phone. Happiness came over me when I saw his name in my contacts. It was all true.

I went and filled some cereal in the kitchen and sat on the counter and ate. I finally sat and was about to put the spoon I n my mouth, when my cell rang. My heart started beating as hard and loud it could. Was it him? If it was, what would I say? Would I mess up on my words?

I realized the phone was just laying there ringing; a sigh of relief came over me when it read Kim.

"Hey Kim." I said.

"Hey oh my gosh! "She yelled.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing, nothing at all just that you almost kind of fell in love with someone yesterday!" She squealed.

Kim had always made me smile, even on my worst days. A smile came on my face at how she wanted so many details.

"I don't really know, when I saw him, something happened to me. I felt like he was mine, only mine, for the rest of our lives." I said shyly.

"Oh my god!" she yelled, he was so all over you!" She seemed excited, that I finally liked someone, so I wouldn't be alone. She was happy for me, and she was the best friend ever.

"Really, do you think so? Or are you just saying that?" I asked, kind of shyly.

"Are you kidding me? Do not even go there! He like loved you, he was all over you, and I think he felt the same way you did, I'm positive about that. I mean did you see his face when he saw you?" She yelled at me. I guess she was right. He did like me back.

"Do you think I should call him?" I asked, not knowing what to do.

"Trust me I think he'll call you first. I'll bet you 5 bucks on that?" she said excited, knowing she would win the bet.

"K it's on." I said, my voice sounding entertained. But I mean that's all Kim ever did to me; she always made me happy, put a smile on my face.

**A/N: hey guys, I really want to know what you guys thought of this chapter, and I'm sorry that this chapter was short again, I'll try to make the others longer. So please review! : )**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

APOV

The whole morning went by without call from him. Maybe I was wrong about him. I was starting to go into options into why he wouldn't call, when someone rang the doorbell. I stood up from the couch and walked to the door to open it. When I opened it, it was nothing I expected.

He stood there, in the middle of the door frame, tall, dark, hot and cute. His brown eyes sparkling. I could feel a smile spreading across my face.

"Hey, what are you doing here? " I asked shocked.

"Well I thought I could surprise you." He said.

"You sure did." I gave him a hug and he came in.

"So how did you find my address?" I asked wondering.

"I asked Kim." He said as he sat on the couch looking around everywhere.

"Oh." I said, but secretly inside loving Kim even more, for what she had done.

"Nice place. You live alone?" He asked.

"Thanks and umm yeah." I knew he would ask soon and the sadness would take over my happiness.

"Hey you ok? What's the matter? Did I do something wrong? "He asked worried. I felt guilty for making him worried and tried as hard as I could to look fine.

"Umm yeah I'm fine, you didn't do anything. It's just that I live alone because I lost my parents when I was 7 years old, and my aunt took me to take care of me but she became sick, and I lost her too. And since I just turned 18 I can live alone." I said, trying to put back the sadness and put on a smile.

" Oh. I'm really sorry. " He said, with a worried face.

Before I knew it I was in his arms and we were both lying down on my couch. He was warm. Like really hot. I wondered if he had a fever.

"Hey you know you're like burning up. Do you have a fever?" I asked, putting my hand on his forehead.

He laughed. I didn't get the joke. My face went blank.

"Don't worry 'bout that, I'm just like that. " He said laughing.

"Oh. Cool… I guess." I said, my voice trailing off, as I moved around in his arms, making myself comfortable, and closed my eyes, drifting off into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

JPOV (Jacobs's point of view)

I sat there. Thinking of everything that had happened in the last one and a half day.

First, Bella was a vampire now. The monster changed everything. I had no reason to be there and I knew she was furious at me for wanting to kill the monster and shredding it into teeny tiny pieces sending it to hell where it should belong. If I did kill the monster I wouldn't blame her to come back for revenge.

Second, I imprinted on Anastasia and I was in love with her. I would protect her from anything and love her probably till death.

And third, Bella wouldn't stop calling me. Even though she already called about 50 times.

I sat there more taking in the room, looking around, when I heard someone calling my name. She probably had woken up. I went by her and sat on the side of the couch.

"I-I thought you left." She said, with a relief in her voice when she saw I was still here.

"Nope, been here since you slept."

"How long did I sleep?" she asked. She still seemed tired.

"About an hour and half, not that much. "

"Oh, I'm really sorry for sleeping." She sat up and folded the blanket I had put on her.

"What are you apologizing for, you looked tired anyways." I said.

She chuckled. It was nice, to have someone to want you there, with them.

**A/N: Heyy guys. Ok so I'm sorry that this chapter was short. I didn't have many ideas to write in this chapter. But you can help me out please. If you have any ideas you would like in the story tell them please! And ill mention your name. Please review this chapter. Thanks! : )**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

JPOV

_Ok how should I say this? Hmm. Dad I think I imprinted on someone, is that possible to happen two times? …No not good enough. Dad have you ever imprinted twice? 'Cause I think I imprinted on someone again. _That wasn't good enough either. I had to think of something to say, to him, to break it down to him. I was driving home and in about 5 minutes I would probably be there. I thought more.

I got out of the car. I was ready to tell him. I walked to the door and opened it. He was sitting in his wheelchair by the T.V watching baseball. I went to sit next to him.

"Hey dad." I started.

"Hey how was your day?" he asked. I remembered when I told him that I rejoined the pack, how happy he became after that, knowing we were one full pack again.

"Umm good. Hey dad I have to ask you something." Here it comes, I thought.

"Sure, what's up?" he asked.

"Dad is it possible to imprint on someone…twice?" I asked nervously.

He laughed silently. "Well yeah of course it is. If you realize that the girl you imprinted on before doesn't love you back and you don't love them anymore, you don't love them anymore and you move on." He said. What he just said was what had happened between these two days.

"Oh, ok because I think I imprinted on someone…again." I said, waiting for his reaction.

"Really? Well, who is she? I'd love to get to know her." He said nothing I had expected.

"She's Kim's best friend and her name is Anastasia." I said.

"That's nice. You should bring her here one day. I'd like to get to know her too." He said. This kind of felt awkward.

"K. I think I'm just gonna go to bed." I said as I got out of my seat.

"Alright good night." He said eyes on the T.V, continuing to watch the game.

It went better than I had expected. I was getting ready for bed when someone rang the phone. It was Bella, no surprise there. This would've been already hundredth time that she had called the past two days. What was wrong with her, did she think she could just call a truce whenever she feels like it? Yesterday she acted like she wanted to kill me and now calling me every five seconds. Though I knew something for sure, nothing was going to be the same and there would be no point for me to go back to her and her leeches.

I was wondering if I should maybe put the volume off so she wouldn't bother me anymore, but what if Anastasia called and I didn't pick up. I decided to keep the volume on vibrate instead.

It was 12:46 AM. Billy would already be in bed. I would be too, if I didn't get a call from the bloodsucker every two seconds. She was never going to give up, that was for sure. Another thing was that I was never gonna get any good sleep tonight. But it didn't change my mind about her, I wouldn't pick up. I wanted to show her that I was ignoring her. But apparently she wasn't getting the memo. I put the volume off and finally slept.

**A/N: Did you like this chapter? Review and let me know! : ) I tried to make this chapter a little longer. I'll try to make the other chapters longer too. Thanks for the reviews! Please continue reviewing. I promise you better stuff is going to come. I'll try to update soon too! : )**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was 9:34 when I woke up. I sat up and grabbed my phone. No surprise there were 25 missed calls left from Bella. She needed to stop. Hopefully she wouldn't call again today.

I got ready and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat, when Billy came in.

"Morning Dad" I said to him.

"Morning kiddo." He said to me, though I was hardly a kid.

"Want some breakfast?" I asked him, almost done with the cereal I put in the bowl, five minutes ago.

"No thanks. Hey I was thinking, how about you bring Anastasia here today, so you can introduce me to her you know?" as soon as the words came out of his mouth I started to think about, and realized it's not such a bad idea. She was going to have to meet him someday and maybe today would be good.

"Umm, yeah sure why not? I'll go over to her house and pick her up. But please do not do any embarrassing stuff." I said to him, hoping he would do as I say.

"Don't worry I won't." He said with a grin on his face.

From the look on his face it was obvious he was. Great.

APOV

_There were questions unanswered that I wanted to know._

_Why did I feel so safe around Jacob, or why did I love him so much in two days? Why did I feel like I needed him with me for the rest of my life? I thought of him leaving me. What would happen to me after that? I couldn't stand to think about it. Also, last but not least, why did he get so many calls every five seconds? It looked like from those calls, he got even more mad and madder every time that girl called._

I remembered yesterday when both of us were sitting on the couch watching T.V., when his phone rang. The same second he just ignored the call. I pretended like nothing happened. But after the fifth time, I asked him if everything was ok.

"What's wrong, why do you keep on ignoring those calls?" he asked.

"There not important." He said. I decided to not ask any more questions and leave him alone when his phone rang again.

"Who is it?" I asked looking at him.

"She's not important, but if you really want to know, her name is Bella, she's an umm old friend."He said, like he was hiding something.

"Did you guys have a fight?" I asked.

"Yeah kinda, but I don't care about her anymore." He said, clearly getting mad when talking about her.

After that I didn't say a word about that or ask any more questions. I just changed the subject.

It was 10:25 when someone rang the doorbell. I was hoping so much it would be him. I had already missed him, even though I had just met him.

I ran to the door, looking at the small mirror next to the door, checking if I looked good. I opened the door and saw it was Jacob. The sight of him made me happy. It made me forget about everything. I wanted to go in his big arms and hug him. And so I did. I ran into his big arms and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. The warmth and heat he brought felt nice.

"Hey." He said as he walked in.

"Hey what's up?" I asked as I let him in.

"I was thinking, maybe I can introduce you to my dad. He wants to meet you too." He said as he walked to the couch, holding my hand.

"Umm yeah sure." I said. Hoping I wouldn't be nervous when the time came to meet his dad.

**A/N: Ok so I tried to make the chapter longer! Hope you like it read and review please! Thanks! : )**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

APOV

Jacob pulled over in the driveway. All of a sudden, I felt my stomach knot up. I was waiting for this feeling the whole ride. I knew at some point I was going to be nervous. For some reason I really wanted his dad to like me.

Jacob parked and looked at me. "You ok?" he said. I got out of the car and went to his side of the car. He got out of the car with a concerned look on his face.

"Not really. I'm kind of nervous. What if your dad doesn't like me?" I said. I could hear my heart beat, could feel it beat as fast as it could.

He laughed a little and answered with a smile on his face. "Trust me he's going to love you." He said with a positive face.

"But how do you know that?" I asked.

"Just trust me." He said. And before I knew it he pinned me on the car and started to come closer.

_OMG was he going to kiss me? I wasn't even ready for this! _I just closed my eyes, and before I knew it his lips were on mine. I didn't want him to stop. I could stay like this forever, either in his arms or kissing him. My mouth became hot. Was it going to be like this every time he kissed me? Sadly he pulled away, and smiled at me. I finally got the kiss I was waiting for from him. And all of a sudden I didn't care if his dad didn't like me, because I knew that Jacob loved me.

We walked to the door, hand in hand. He opened the door and called his dad. His dad wheeled himself in with a huge smile on his face. I could see he was happy to meet me.

"Ana this is my dad." He said. He gave me a nickname. No one had done that before, and I realized Anastasia was a long name, and Ana would be better, but I would only like it if Jacob called me it.

"Nice to meet you Ana, you could call me Billy." He said as he held his hand out so I could shake hands with him.

"Nice to meet you too Billy." I said as I shook hands with him.

I knew that this was a start to my new relationship with Jacob.

**A/N: Heyy guys. Sorry, I know I didn't update for like 2 days, because I was really busy. Anyways, sorry I know this chapter is short I'll try to make the next ones longer. Keep reading it's going to get better. What did you guys think of this chapter? Was it good or bad? Please let me know what you thought of it so please review. Thanks! : )**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I had a great time." I said to him as I smiled. I hadn't felt nervous at all the whole day and I truly did have a good time. His dad seemed like a cool dad, but where was his mom? Did she pass away, were they divorced? I didn't want to ask him, what if it would hurt him. I forgot about the thought and looked back at him.

"I'm glad you did." He said.

I leaned to him and gave him a kiss on his lips and got out of the car. I looked back and saw him smiling. You couldn't miss his big white smile in the dark. I headed for home and decided to call Kim. I hadn't talked to her ever since the day we made the bet.

While the phone was ringing, I thought of how Jacob's cell rang every five seconds. But surprisingly his phone had not ringed at all today. Maybe she got tired of calling or maybe he put it on silence.

"Hello?" Kim said.

"Heyy Kim it's me Anastasia. Are you busy? "I said hoping she could talk.

"Oh heyy Anastasia, and no I can talk, what's up?" She said. Glad that she wasn't busy.

"I have so much to tell you! " I told her with excitement in my voice. I noticed that she couldn't wait to hear everything.

I talked to Kim on the phone for about an hour, telling her everything that had happened for the past two days.

It was 11:14 when I looked at the clock and I realized it was kinda late. I was tired, we had done so much today, but glad it happened. It was nice.

JPOV

When I got home, Billy was in his room, so I decided not to bother him and went straight to my room. I sat on my bed and checked my phone. 25 missed calls. Typical. I was wondering when she would give up already.

I went to brush my teeth and change. When I came back into my room, I picked up my phone to put it on silent and noticed I had two more missed calls. I was guessing she wasn't going to give up so soon. I put my phone on silent and went to bed.

**A/N: Heyy guys! I am so sorry I hadn't been writing for the past week or so, I was just so busy. So here is chapter 11 and hope you guys like it! I made it longer and I'll try to make the other ones longer too. Thanks for all the reviews! Tell me what you think of this chapter too, thanks! : )**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

JPOV

I woke up with the sun on my face. I sat up and closed the windows and curtains. After I sat up on my bed and thought about phasing. I hadn't phased for days. When I was ready I got out and phased in the forest.

"_Is she ever gonna stop calling."_ Leah said.

"_I don't know."_ I said back to her.

"_I can't believe you imprinted and Leah still didn't."_ Seth said. After he said that Leah got mad and ran.

I laughed. After that I hunted a little and went back home. I took a shower and was getting dressed when someone knocked on the door. I went to open the door finding her in the doorway with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey!" she said, still smiling.

"Hey." I said, while I grabbed her in my arms and gave her a hug. I kissed her on her cheek and we walked to the couch together holding hands.

"I was going to stop by later on." I said to her, her hand still in mine.

"Well, I thought I'd come this time." She said with a smile on her face, "Why you didn't want me to come?" she said, wiping the smile off her face.

"No no no," I said fast, "I was just saying, and I'm glad you're here." I said.

"Then why do you look sad or angry?" she asked. She was right, I was mostly annoyed from Bella calling every five seconds, but surprisingly she hadn't called today, maybe she gave up.

"I'm not, trust me, you don't know how happy I am to see you." I told her, and the last part was true.

"Good." She said as she smiled. I grabbed her hand and pulled her on my lap. I put my lips to hers and wanted more. Her hands were knotting in my hair and I was pulling tightly on her shirt from her back. She pulled away to gasp for air and crushed her lips back to mine again. Two seconds later there was a knock on the door, I tried to ignore it, but they knocked again. I didn't want to stop, but I had to. I pulled away and stood up to get the door. When I opened the door, I felt heat rising in me. _She _was here. I couldn't believe it, she never gave up.

"Hey Jake." Bella said grinning at me.

"What are you doing here?" I said angrily.

"I missed you." She said, with a sad look on her face. "Why haven't you been answering my calls?" She asked. I just wanted her to leave, I thought of just closing the door on her face, but I didn't.

"I was busy." I said to her.

"Who's in here?" She asked. Great, now she had to know. That second Ana came by my side. The last thing I wanted was for Ana to meet Bella.

"Ana this is Bella, Bella this is Ana." I said as they smiled at each other.

"Hey I'll be right there just go sit on the couch." I said to her.

"K." She replied back as she went and sat back down.

"Remember how you said Renesmee had changed everything? Well guess what, what do you think she's doing right now." She said to me her face mad.

"Your little monster did change everything, and nothing will ever be the same, so stop trying to fix everything." I said back at her.

"Why don't you just stop seeing her, so everything can be normal again."

"Don't you understand? Nothing will be the same again. And by the way that won't be possible because I imprinted on her." I said back to her coldly.

"Stop seeing her, or else." She said. She was acting so stupid and it made me even madder.

"Or else what?" I yelled, but not loud enough so Ana wouldn't hear what we were talking about.

"You'll see." She said with a grin and left. I closed the door behind her and went to sit by Ana.

"Was that the girl that's been calling you for the past days?" She asked pointing at the door.

"Yeah." I said and sat on the couch next to her with my arm around her.

I tried to forget everything that had just happened but I couldn't forget the last line she said before she left. It was stuck in my mind the whole day repeating over and over again.

**A/N: Ok so here's chapter 12…finally lol. Sorry for the wait. Please read and review, thanks! : )**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

APOV

The ring of my phone had waked me up. I turned to my side to face my night stand. It was 11:35. I wasn't surprised that I had woken up at this time; it was my usual time for waking up. I grabbed my phone and saw Jacobs's number. I picked up and started talking to him.

"Hey." I said to him.

"Hey. Did you just wake up?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was wondering if you would want to go to the beach." He said to me.

"Yeah, sure." I said looking forward into spending the whole day with him at the beach.

"K, get ready, I'll probably be there in 20 minutes."

"Ok, I'll see you then." I said, as I started to get ready. I closed the phone and ran to my closet. 20 minutes wouldn't be enough time.

I put my coral colored bikini on and wore a tank top with dark blue short shorts over it. I put a towel in my beach bag with a pair of sunglasses. When I was dressed, I went to the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I quickly run a comb through my hair and let my perfect black zig zag waves fall on my back. I went to the kitchen and took a bite of a granola bar when a car honked downstairs. I looked out the window finding his car parked in front of my apartment. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs.

I hadn't been to La Push beach in the longest time and it felt good to be here again. We got out of the car leaving our stuff in there and walked to the water.

"Let's swim first." I said looking at him.

"Sure." He said back. I walked to the log by the water and took off my short shorts and tank top.

He walked toward me and took off his shirt showing his fine abs. I put my feet in the water and stood there as the water came up too my ankles.

"Is this what you call swimming?" he said smiling.

I laughed and took his hand as we both went in the water. The cold water coming up our bodies and leaving me cold and sending shivers to my body. I watched as he was perfectly fine, not even cold.

I went deeper into the water, and he followed. I put my arms around his neck and started to kiss him. Kissing him and being in his arms made me warm and I didn't feel cold anymore. We began to kiss more, not even paying attention that we were going deeper into the water. My hands were tangling in his hair as his warm hands were on my back, warming it. I didn't want to stop kissing him, so I kissed him harder, our mouths kneading together. He was going back, but I realized it was because of me pushing him. He pulled me closer to him and I was tight in his arms, kissing him as hard as I could. We were kissing so long an hour could've gone by. Each second our kiss became more and more hard and I accidentally bit his lip, but he didn't care and he just continued. I finally pulled away and I felt cold again. I wanted to go back in his arms and feel warm again.

"Hey can you go get the towels, I'm cold and if I get out I'll be even more cold." I told him hugging myself.

I watched him as he ran to the car. But before I knew it, something was in back of me. But not just something, someone. I was being pushed into the water, someone was holding my head and forcing me to go underwater. I tried to fight and get out, but I was weak and tired. I finally got my head out and the first thing I did was scream. I looked in front of me seeing _her_. That same second she pushed me into the water even further and I couldn't breathe anymore. I was out of breath and my chest started to hurt. Water came up my nose and mouth, making me swallow half of the water.

I woke up on the sand in his arms, coughing out water. What had happened? But the same second everything came back to me. She came out of nowhere and started to drown me, but why?

He grabbed me in his arms, making me feel warm again.

**A/N: Hey guys. How was this chapter? Please read and review, thanks! : )**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

APOV

The drive back my house was silent. The whole ride I was thinking of what had happened. She had wanted to kill me or drown me, but why? Everything was mixed up and I didn't understand.

It was beginning to get dark outside. The day overall was great except for that one part where I almost died. I wanted Jacob to come up with me and I was hoping he would.

He parked the car in the driveway and I turned to look at him. "Can you come up with me please?" I said, my stomach knotting up, mostly because I was probably hungry. The last time we ate was at 3:00. I looked at the time and it was 6.

"Yeah." He said, as he parked the car. We both got out of the car and I went by his side, intertwining our fingers together.

I opened the door to my apartment and we both went in. I heard my stomach growl again and thought of ordering pizza. "Hey I'm gonna order pizza kay?"

"Alright." He said letting go of my fingers and plopping on the couch, as I went to get the phone and make the order.

I gave the order as fast as I can, dying to go and lay down next to Jacob. As soon as I closed the phone, I put it on the kitchen counter and walked to the couch. Lying down next to him, putting my head on his chest.

I began to wonder off thinking of what happened today, for the third time today. Jacob started to smooth the hair on my face. "Are you okay?" he asked worried.

I sat up and looked up at him. "Yeah why?"

"Well for one thing, you've haven't said anything the whole day other than yes or no."

"I'm sorry; it's just that I can't get over what happened today." I said looking at his face. "I mean I don't get it. Why did she try to drown me or even kill me?" I said helplessly.

"I don't know." He said looking away from me. "She's just jealous." He said right after.

"Jealous of what?" I squinted. I crawled to him on the couch and sat on his lap. "Of this?" I said grinning. I put my legs around his back and started to kiss him. The soft feel of his lips meant the world to me now. He pushed me back and was on top of me now. I wanted him so badly. I put my hands in his shirt and tried to take it off, when he put his hands on my wrists and pulled then back out.

"I don't think so." He said as he sat back up.

"Why not?" I asked with my eyes pleading.

"Because it's not safe." He said back.

"Ugh, are you kidding me?" I said annoyed.

"Nope." He said. He pulled me closer to him and I was cuddled up in his arms again.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry this chapter is short. Please read and review thanks! : )**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

APOV

It was 12:05 when I woke up. I sat up on my bed and grabbed my phone. I had one new text message from Jacob saying he was going to come over. I quickly went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out I brushed my teeth and walked over to my closet. I put on blue Capri's with a yellow tank top.

I made my bed and went into the kitchen. All of a sudden I felt my stomach knot up. I got a feeling that somebody was in here. I took a big gulp and continued walking to the kitchen. That's when I saw _her_ hiding and leaning against the wall in the kitchen. I closed my eyes telling myself I was just imagining her and there would be no possible way for her to get in. I opened my eyes and she was gone. But even I knew me lying to myself wouldn't last long.

That's when she put her arm around my neck, gripping tight on it trying to choke me. She gripped on tighter and tighter as if she was getting stronger every second. I was out of breath when Jacob had come in and slammed her in the wall.

I put my hand on my neck which was all red now. My face had gone pale white. I sat in the corner and tried to catch my breath. I closed my eyes. A second later when I opened them she was gone. I found Jacob standing in front of me with sad eyes. I just stood up and went in his arms knowing I would be safe there.

"Are you okay?" he asked while I was still in his arms. His hands on my hair.

"Mhm." I said when I felt a tear fall on my cheek. I got out of his arms and he wiped the tear away.

We spent the whole day together at my house. But I was still in shock and couldn't get over what happened. Was she going to try to kill me every day until I finally died? I was scared to be alone in my own house. Afraid that she would show up again. What if Jacob hadn't been there to save me? I didn't want to think about it, so I turned to Jacob and gave him a small kiss on his lips.

We were laying down on the couch together in silence just watching T.V. , but I was too distracted by the way he brought the tip of his index finger up and down my arm. It made goose bumps rise on my arm and I loved the way It felt.

"Hey Billy is out of town for two days, he went on a fishing trip; and I don't want to leave you alone here. Do you want to come to my place and sleep there?"He asked.

"Yeah." I said glad he offered so I wouldn't have to be here alone.

When it was getting dark, I packed my PJ's and toiletries in a small bag. We left my house and went in his car. 20 minutes later he parked in his driveway and we got out and walked to inside together side by side. It was 11:12 when we decided to go to bed. I was getting tired and couldn't wait to sleep. We were in his room and he was getting in his shorts.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom and change." I said to him,

"Why don't you just change here?" he asked as he opened his bed.

"Ha! You won't even sleep with me, you think I'd change in front of you?" I said with a smile.

He walked over to me. "Why not? Just take off your shirt like this." He said as he was slowly taking it off of me. He reached in my bag and got my shirt and gave it to me. I just held it there standing. "And then just take off your pants." He said as he unzipped my jeans and gave my pj pants. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and turned around smiling. I quickly put my clothes on without taking my bra off.

I went in the bed first and went by the wall. He layed down next to me and I was facing him. He put his arms in my shirt on my back and pulled me closer to him. His hot hand was still on my back and it soothed my rigid muscles. I would kill for every night to be like this. I could spend eternity with him. We both fell asleep in each other's arms peacefully.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

JPOV

I woke up, and she was still in my arms sleeping quietly. I got out of bed and covered her. I closed the door so she wouldn't wake up and went and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I went to the kitchen to eat something when something spotted my eyes.

There was a letter on the fridge.

_Stop seeing her or else._

_Bella_

She had officially gone crazy. I threw away the paper in the trashcan so Ana wouldn't see it. She wasn't going to give up.

APOV

I woke up and couldn't find him. I looked around the room and he was nowhere in sight. The door was closed. I looked out the window and thought I saw someone's face. I got out of bed and got dressed. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and washed my face. I went in the living room finding him in the kitchen, looking in the fridge.

I sneaked up behind him and put my hands on his shoulders and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning." I said to him.

He turned around to face me. "How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Great, you were next to me." I said to him smiling.

He smiled back. "You hungry?"

I heard my stomach growl. "Yeah." I said.

"We have cereal eggs pancakes and waffles, your choice." He said.

"I'll have cereal." I said to him. He filled two bowls of cereal and put it on the kitchen counter. We sat in front of each other and ate. I felt as if he was hiding something from me, but I tried not to worry about it.

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm really sorry this chapter was short; I didn't have many ideas for this chapter. But please read and review! Thanks! : )**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

APOV

"Jake." I said, so he could come to my attention and listen to what I had to say.

"Yeah." He said.

"Your dad comes back tomorrow right?" I asked.

"Mhm, why?"

"Well, I really don't want to go home by myself, you mind if you stay with me tonight?" I asked hoping he would.

He took me in his arms and whispered in my ear. "You know I will." He said, which put a smile on my face.

We got in my house and I locked the doors. I went in my room and he followed. I put my old clothes in the laundry and got new PJ's. I put then on as he put his on. I went on the bed and patted the space next to me. He came next to me and I started to kiss him. But I probably shouldn't have. Every time I kissed him, I wanted more and more. But he just wouldn't give it to me. I was on him now and I put my hands in his shirt. As soon as I tried to take it off again, he grabbed my wrists again and looked at me.

"Why?" I asked angrily.

"Because I'm not ready yet plus it's not safe." He said.

I got even angrier and turned to my side my back facing him.

"C'mon Ana, don't be mad." He said

I just ignored him. He put his hand on my hips, but I took them off. He started to bring his finger up and down in my shirt on my hips going up and stopping at my ribs then going up and down again. I couldn't fight anymore and I loved the way it felt. I didn't want him to stop. He put his hand on my stomach and pulled me closer to him until I was practically stuck to him. He started kissing my neck going higher and reached my ear and whispered "I love you."

He put me on my back and was on top of me now. He started to kiss me and I just followed knowing that this would only be it. Until he started to take my shirt slowly off. I had won and I forgave him and forgot why I was even mad at him. I just continued kissing him and realized my shirt was off. He was taking off my pants now and I was taking off his shirt. This time he didn't fight and he let me. We continued off into the night.

**A/N: So how did you guys like this chapter? Again so sorry for it being short. Please read and review! Thanks! : )**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

APOV

I woke up on top of Jacob, my head on his chest. I tried to get up and accidentally woke him up.

I smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"Good morning." He said smiling.

"Good morning." I said back. We started to kiss again and I started to kiss each and one of his abs one by one going higher until I reached his lips. Instead of kissing his lips, I bit his bottom lip and rolled over to my side. He grabbed me and was on top of me. We were kissing and I wanted him for the rest of my life.

**1 week later**

APOV

The whole week I didn't feel myself. My back kept on hurting. I was constantly tired and ate more than I usually do. Instead of waking up at 12 or 11 in the mornings, I woke up at 1 or 2. I was even late for my period; which was kind of normal for me since I never really got my period on time as a kid.

I gave it all a thought and thought if I was pregnant. But I couldn't be. But there was a possibility.

I went to look in the fridge realizing I had no food left, so I decided to go to the grocery store. I put my dark blue skinny jeans, realizing they didn't fit on me anymore. Instead I put on my ordinary light blue jeans, which were always big on me. Now they fit me perfectly. I took one last look in the mirror before I left. My stomach had gotten bigger. Instead of it being my abs that I had been working out on, it was a small bump.

I was walking aisle to aisle in the grocery store. Until I spotted the pregnancy tests. I thought of getting one, spending 5 minutes deciding if I should. I looked to see if there was anyone else in the aisle and grabbed one from the rack.

When I got home I dropped all my grocery bags on the kitchen floor and ran to the bathroom, opening the box. I did what the directions said and waited. Hoping so much it would be a negative sign. I imagined going through senior year pregnant. Now I really didn't want to be pregnant. But of course I had to. The test read a positive sign and I stared at it in shock. I should've listened to Jacob; we should've never even done it. Ugh how could I have been so stupid? What was I even going to tell Jacob?

I went and put the groceries in its places and ate a big bowl of cereal. After that I decided to drive to Jacobs's house. I needed to tell him.

The whole ride I was busy thinking of how I would tell him. Nothing seemed good enough so I just left it until I saw him.

When I got to his house I parked in the driveway and took a big gulp. I walked slowly to the door and knocked. No one picked up. I tried knocking again but no one answered. Maybe he wasn't home. I was walking back to my car when I heard his voice. It was coming from the forest. I went silently to the forest finding him and Bella talking. I was standing in the corner and she was facing me.

JPOV

"What do you want from us?" I yelled at her. She was making me mad and I didn't want to phase.

"Stop seeing her. I'll kill her Jake. Is that what you want? It's your choice." She said narrowing her eyes.

"You're not going to tell me what to do." I said back annoyed. "What you're a vampire now and you have nothing to do? Leave us alone and mind your own business."

"No." she said. "I want you back. And that's apparently not going to happen since your too busy dating her!" she yelled. But I didn't care what she wanted.

"I don't care about you anymore, and I don't care what you say, so leave us alone." I said.

All of a sudden she grabbed a handful of my shirt and pulled me to her. She crushed her lips to mine. The taste of blood came. It took me about a minute to realize what I was doing. I pushed her away turning around finding Ana looking at us. I looked back at Bella furious, she was grinning at me. She knew she was here, and kissed me on purpose. I tried to calm my temper so I wouldn't phase in front of Ana. I walked toward her.

"It's not what you think." I said to her hoping she would understand.

"I know." She said as she closed her eyes. I was imagining her to yell and get mad at me, but apparently she saw that Bella had pulled me to her on purpose.

She looked down and looked sad. I held her chin up with my finger. "What's wrong?" I asked looking at her.

"I'm pregnant." She said. It took me a minute to process it in my mind. I couldn't believe it and I didn't want to believe it. What were we going to do?

"God damn it Ana! I told you. I told you it wasn't safe." I said, trying not to yell at her.

"I know I know, ugh I was so stupid!" she said as if she was irritated.

"You-slept-with-her?" Bella yelled. I could tell she was furious now. I wanted Ana out of here but it was too late. She had run to her with speed and slammed her into the tree as hard as she could, and punched her stomach. She had done that in a matter of one second and I was too late to get her away from her. Ana's shoulder was bleeding from the cut she got from the trees splinter. She was screaming in pain, from the punch Bella had given her.

I was hoping, the blood wouldn't make Bella thirsty. But it stomach. She had done that in a matter of one second and I was too late to get her away from her. Ana's shoulder was bleeding from the cut she got from the trees splinter. She was screaming in pain, from the punch Bella had given her.

I was hoping, the blood wouldn't make Bella thirsty. But it was too late; she looked at me with red eyes. Her teeth out of her mouth. She was about to bite her, until I was too furious, losing my temper. I phased and ran to Bella pushing her away, as she fell by the tree far from Ana.

Ana was looking at both of us like she was shocked. She had seen everything. Bella wanting to bite her and me phasing into a wolf.

**A/N: Hey guys! I tried to make this chapter long, hope it was long enough for you guys. Please read and review, thanks! : )**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

APOV

I was slammed into the tree. The tree's splinter cutting my shoulder. I couldn't bare the pain. It started to bleed. My blood spreading down my arm and hand. Just when I thought that was it, she punched me in the stomach. I screamed in pain. I looked at my stomach and noticed the bump was gone. My stomach had inflated and I knew that I had lost the baby. A flashback had come to me. I remembered how I slept at my cousin's house as a little kid once. She had finally become pregnant and was about three weeks. She had gone to use the bathroom and her stomach inflated like a balloon. The doctor told her she lost the baby. And now I knew that I had too.

I was still screaming from the pain. Until I saw something which put me in shock. I couldn't believe my eyes. Bella had grabbed my hand and was going to bite it, when Jacob changed into a wolf. I thought I was imaging things. It was impossible. He ran to Bella and pushed her away as she fell by the tree away from me. I couldn't take it anymore. I felt dizzy and my head hurt. And then, everything went black.  
_

JPOV  


Ana had fainted by the tree and Bella came next to me.  
"Do as I say. Break up with her, or I will kill her next time, making sure you're not there with her." She said and ran away into the trees.

APOV

I woke up on the forest floor. I tried to open my eyes. Everything was blurry. I blinked a couple of times and found Jacob walking back and forth in front of me.

"Jake?" I said tired.

He ran to me. "You okay?" he asked worried.

"You're a wolf. And she's a vampire." I said squinting my eyes. My head still hurt and I was tired. I felt weak.

He looked away before answering. "Your right." He said. What? Was I imagining things? Maybe I was still sleeping. That was impossible. Things like that didn't exist.

For an hour, Jacob explained to me everything. His story between Bella and him and about wolves. The pack, how they imprinted, how they were warm. Kim even knew this stuff. All his friends, they were wolves. He had imprinted on Bella and then me.

It explained everything. How he was so warm. How I felt so weird the first day I saw him.

I couldn't believe it, but I had too.

When I was ok and felt better I stood up; standing in front of him.

We were standing in the middle of the forest now. I looked at his face and it looked like he wanted to say something.

We stood in silence and everything that had happened was coming back to me step by step. Like a movie playing in my head. I had lost the baby. We wouldn't have to deal with that, but I was still sort of sad about it. I would love to have a baby with Jacob. One that would look like him. I knew that he already knew I had lost the baby. He didn't talk about it at all.

I looked at his face once more and finally broke the silence.

"What's wrong." I asked. I was worried about him.

"Ana, we need to break up." he said. I wished I hadn't asked what was wrong. I felt weak again. His words crushed my heart. I didn't want him to leave me. I didn't want to lose him. I didn't want to break up with him. I wanted him in my life, with me, for the rest of my life.

"What?" I asked helplessly.

"It's not safe for you. We need to break up. You should just see someone else." He said looking sad.

"No!" I yelled at him.

"You don't understand." He said pausing before talking again. "She's going to kill you if we keep on seeing each other."

"I don't care. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you." I said to him.

"Ana, I can't." he said.

"Why not? It's simple. Doesn't she love someone?" I yelled angrily.

"Ana, she will kill you. Isn't it enough for what's happened to you already?" he said pointing at my arm. I remembered everything she did to me.

"No, and I would die for you." I said.

"I don't want to see you die." He took a deep breath before talking again. "Ana were breaking up. I can't let her do this to you." He said.

"Jake. Please. Don't." I said. About to break into tears.

"I'm sorry." He said as he phased into a wolf and ran into the woods.

I watched as Jacob Black ran away into the woods, leaving me alone here. I knew that nothing would be the same. We wouldn't be together again because of _her._

**The End**

**A/N: Hey guys! Alright as you see, this was the last chapter of the story. I hoped you guys liked this story! Please also review on the last chapter. What did you guys think of it? Was it a good ending? Please read and review! Thanks! : )**

**Also, I'm letting you guys know that this story is not over. I am going to write the sequel to this! I really hope you guys would like the sequel as well! Hope you guys would take your time to read it too. So the sequel will come out soon! **

**Here's a summary to the sequel. The summary might not be as good, but the story is. But on fanfiction I don't think I'll be able to make the summary long but this is the summary for you guys to see what happens next. Hope you guys like it! :D**

**Summary: **Sequel to Bitter Sweetness. Will Bella get to kill Ana and then realize that Jacob and Ana aren't dating anymore. Or will somebody else die? Read to find out!

**Alright so that's the summary well, I'm going to work on it more. Hope you guys will read the sequel as well! Thinking of a title name for now if you guys have any suggestions, please tell me and I'll mention your name in the story! Also please tell me what you guys thought of the summary all good and bad comments if you guys have any. Thanks! :D**

**I wouldn't be able to finish this story without your reviews! Thank you once more! : )**

**So please read and review! :D**


End file.
